


Three Kisses

by TrashFoot



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Donna/Hyde, F/M, Hyde/Donna, Hydonna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Hyde and Donna's first kiss, first "I Love You," and a proposal. The timeline starts a little bit before Donna goes to college, continues during college, and ends a few days before Donna graduates college.





	1. Chapter 1

_It was Fall in Point Place. We were sitting on the swing set on the edge of the playground where we first met in elementary school, around this time of year. Roughly ten years later, our friendship was still going strong. We were so close, we'd gone through thick and thin together. I was lost in the sight of the leaves falling in the woods we'd been facing for the last 15 or so minutes, the sunlight shimmering through the thinning treetops making it a beautiful sight to behold, and the breeze making it almost heavenly. The only thing staying my mind besides the beauty before me was the thought of starting my first semester of college soon._

_"Pretty, huh?" His voice jolted me back into reality. I shook off the trance I was just in, remembering he was sitting in the swing next to mine, but I continued to look at the falling leaves._

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't know. I think I'm looking at something prettier." Confused, I looked at him, only to see him looking at me. I could tell he was telling me the truth; the big sign was his lack of sunglasses. He had taken them off and hooked them onto the collar of his shirt. As I looked into his eyes, and quickly to his lips, I could tell what was about to happen. My mind's engine kicked in, starting to race a mile a minute. Did I want this? Did I wanna do this with my friend? What's going to happen to us?--_

_We both leaned in, kissing each other lightly for a moment. I did it. I did it because my heart already knew the answers my brain was asking._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss ensues.

_We were sharing a slice of pumpkin pie from the diner's dessert display. Its close to thanksgiving, and my first thanksgiving break of my college career starts tonight. Hyde had driven the roughly hour-long commute to my University of Wisconsin campus in Rock County just to eat diner food with me before taking me home for the week._

_"How're you liking the pie?" Hyde asked me._

_"It's delicious."_

_"Yeah, it's nothing compared to Mrs. Foreman's though."_

_"Oh, yeah, of course. A sliver of one of her pies can kick this entire pies ass." It was nice knowing that I could make him even chuckle with some stupid comment like that. I never even got a sense of pity-laugh from him when he did that, or even an attempt to make me like him more. It was genuine; it was another small part of him I could add to my list of reasons why it feels right to be in love with him. Not that either of us had made that move yet._

_"It's starting to snow," I noticed._

_"We better hurry up then. I don't like driving in the snow in the Camino."_

_..._

_"Man, that dinner was delicious." I admitted as we sat down in the car. "Thank you for paying."_

_"You're welcome. It was my pleasure."_

_"I guess Grooves had a good month, huh?"_

_"Yeah, but even then, the bill wasn't that bad. It was only like 12 bucks for the both of us."_

_"Mm, that's not bad."_

_"Plus, I liked getting to spend some alone time with you before everybody else gets in the picture."_

_"I get what you mean. I'm glad to be going back home, but I'd love to be spending all week with you." A moment passed as Hyde turned the ignition on and hot air blew in our faces. We sat unmoving in the continuing silence, and I was starting to get the feeling there was something Hyde wanted to get off his chest. "Honey?" I asked with some concern, "You okay?" As he slid his hands down his legs and to his knees while keeping his eyes on the steering wheel, I knew it was about to come out._

_"I love you. And before you say anything, I just-" he took a moment to think about his next words, still not looking at me, "I... I genuinely love you. Like, I don't think I've felt love like this for anyone else." I sat there with my jaw in my lap, because I knew there was a lot of significance to what he just said. I guess my stunned silence was taking too long, because in a small, vulnerable voice I heard him say, "God, please say something."_

_"I... I love you too." As I took a breath in, looking for what words to say next, suddenly I felt his lips hard on mine, desperate yet relieved._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal!

_Graduation's in a few days and I couldn't be more excited. And tonight, Hyde and I are going on a dinner date, which he was telling me over the phone was going to be really special. I'm guessing it's just gonna be a way to celebrate me graduating. He even said to wear my favorite dress, so I'm sure where we'll be going will be really nice..._

_..._

_"Man, I don't think I've been here in years!" I told Hyde as he opened the door for me to Roy's restaurant._

_"Trust me, it's a lot different than you remember it." As he said that, my jaw dropped as I walked in._

_"Wow, you were right." The room was close to empty and dim, except for the chairs stacked in the corner, and the table in middle of the room that was obviously set up just for us. It had the works; white table cloth, two lit candles, and a single rose in water square in the middle of the table. "God, Hyde, this looks so nice!"_

_"Yeah, well, I tried. Come on, let's sit." He led me over to the table, with his hand placed softly on the small of my back. As he pulled out my chair for me, I had so many questions to ask._

_"How did-? Why is-? What?" I asked, unable to hold back laughter. "Did you rent this whole place out just for us?"_

_"Technically, yeah. Roy owes me one. I got him a date a couple weeks ago."_

_"Wow, it's just so..."_

_"Romantic?"_

_"Well, yeah. I was gonna say beautiful, but romantic works too."_

_"Eh, I was shooting for romantic. Beautiful only works for you." I felt my face heat up and I couldn't help but smile big. I looked down at the table out of some sort of embarrassment, despite the fact that we were the not ones there. And then, suddenly we weren't._

_"Hey, you crazy kids!" Roy said excitedly as he entered the room, with papers that were presumably our menus on hand._

_Getting up to shake his hand, Hyde greeted his friend with almost the same amount of excitement. "Hey, Roy! How'd the date go?"_

_"Good, surprisingly. She agreed to a second date. I mean, I'm sure it's out of pity, but hey, a second date's a second date right?"_

_"Yeah." Hyde agreed, sitting back down._

_"And look at you, all dressed up nice."_

_"Well, that's why we're here, Roy."_

_"Oh, right, right. Here are your menus; young man, and beautiful lady. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." As he left, I looked down at the menu. I chuckled as I saw the options._

_"There's only one choice per meal."_

_"Yeah, I know." Hyde admitted. "Roy just wanted it to feel like a 'real restaurant experience' for some reason." After another minute or two of mulling over our "choices," Roy came back in, red wine in tow, to fill up our glasses._

_..._

_After finishing as much of my slice of red velvet cake as I could, I said what was on my mind. "That was delicious."_

_"Good, I'm glad. This dinner's not over yet, though." I gave him a confused look._

_"What?" Hyde put up his index finger as he excused himself and got up._

_"Hold on." Walking over to the kitchen door, he popped his head in and said something to Roy. As he sat back down, Roy came back out with a small, glass-cloche-covered plate. "Donna," Hyde started. You've made me," he uncovered the plate with shaky hands and swallowed audibly. I realized what was going on, and began to feel as nervous as Hyde appeared to be, "the happiest man in the world. Not just in these past 4 years, but since we met. I know I've said this tens of thousands of times before, but I love you. With all of my heart. I know this seems kinda crazy, but I've never been so sure of something since the first time I said I love you. So Donna, man, will you marry me?"_

_"Ho- holy shit. Hyde-- I," I felt like I was looking down on myself in this moment. I didn't know entirely what was going through my head, and my heart was racing. "I-- Yes." I didn't even hear the word come out of my mouth, but I knew what I said when I felt Hyde's lips on mine._


End file.
